Weekend
by Nellie2011
Summary: Alec and Magnus get a much needed weekend alone after the devastating battle of Broclin Plain. Chapter 3 Updated! !warning! !boyxboy! !lemons!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers. I enjoyed writing _Taking the Lead_ so much that I decided to try my hand at a Malec fic. My goal is to have the final chapter of _Taking the Lead_ and the second chapter of _Weekend_ posted by Sunday evening. Enjoy! Please, Please, Please Read and Review!

As always. Cassandra Clare owns all things TMI and TID. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 1: **

The past five days had been hell for Alec Lightwood. Memories streamed through his mind like a horror film set on repeat as he moved purposefully though dark, but familiar Brooklyn streets. The chaos of fighting for his life against an insurmountable daemon horde, nearly loosing Isabelle and Jace, burying Max and his parent's distant grief had nearly destroyed him. Every time he'd thought that there was not enough of his heart left to break, it had shattered again. The fragmented shards became smaller and more piercing with each fissure. The only thing that brought him comfort at this point was a certain glitter adorned warlock. The confusion he'd previously felt regarding his desire for Magnus seemed laughable when compared to the terror, shame, pain, guilt and anxiety he'd experienced recently. It had taken his entire word falling apart to make him fight for the one person he could not live without.

If Alec was honest with himself, he'd known from their first kiss that Magnus Bane would own him completely. No matter how hard he fought it falling in love with the man had been inevitable. Only the high warlock of Brooklyn could burn bright enough to scorch the crippling infatuation he'd had with Jace completely out of his system. It had taken a while to accept defeat but surrender had been sweet. His resolve had finally crumbled about a week ago in a moment of reckless abandon that left the shadow hunter unable to hide from himself anymore. He'd been fully aware that kissing another man in front of the whole of shadow hunter society was a risky move. Luckily, it had paid off in spades. By the time they returned to New York their entire relationship had changed for the better. Alec had no more dirty little secrets from his family and he hadn't been rejected by the clave. One bold move had opened up a brave new world of possibilities.

Alec had spent a good deal of the last few days trying to distract himself from the raw pain and grief that his mind was attempting to sort through. Thinking about the next steps in the evolution of his physical relationship with Magnus had proved a very pleasant diversion. He'd been surprised to find that his previous nervous tension over the issue was slowly being replaced by an excited anticipation. It was enough to keep him from panicking when he realized that he didn't want to wait any more. After all he'd faced over the past few days he refused to continue to beat himself up for wanting to make love to his boyfriend. He knew that Magnus was more than willing to move forward and he was tired of overthinking things. They loved each other and Alec was determined to let that be enough. If he only had one life time to share with the immortal man that he loved then he didn't want to waist a second of it.

Alec mentally marshalled his thoughts, reigning them in and attempting to focus on the reason he'd asked to visit Magnus today. They needed to talk and reliving his pain and grief would not help the situation. Despite his new found sense of certainty Alec's hands fumbled slightly with the key as he unlocked the door.

"Hello Love," the warlock smiled, entering the foyer to greet him properly.

Their kiss started out innocently enough but quickly sparked in to a scorching embrace that left Magnus pinned to the front door and gasping for air when they finally parted.

"Hello to you too" Alec chuckled.

"I have to warn you that continuing to kiss me like that could become highly detrimental to your objective for the evening. There was something that you wanted to talk to me about if I remember correctly." Magnus smirked.

"Ummm." Alec murmured, trailing feather light kisses along Magnus' neck.

"Oh no you don't." Magnus chided with a chuckle, gently halting the other man's ministrations. "You aren't going to chicken out after you came all the way here to get something off your chest. I could tell when you asked to talk tonight that this was about something important to you. I want to know what's on your mind"

"It's really not that big a deal" he grumbled, his resolve crumbling by the second.

"Come on. You're looking nervous about this little pow-wow and I have just the solution." Magnus took Alec's hand and marched them both towards the kitchen.

With a snap of the warlock's fingers a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black and two tumblers materialized on the surface of the small pub table in the breakfast nook. Magnus directed Alec into a chair before seating himself at the opposite side.

"I don't know if hard liquor is such a good idea." Alec hedged, never having been much of a drinker.

"I'm not going to get you drunk and steal you virtue Alexander." Magnus chided. "A shot or two of liquid courage just might help you shake off some of your tension, but don't worry. We won't overindulge, not when you want to begin a serious conversation."

"Alright then." Alec agreed as Magnus poured two fingers of the amber liquid into each glass. He pushed one across the table to Alec and gripped the other in his own hand. Both men downed their glasses in one gulp.

Magnus had been right. The slow burn traced down Alec's throat, eating away the ragged fringes of his apprehension. The scotch simmered like glowing embers in his belly that made the sharp edges of the world seem warm and fuzzy. The task he'd set for himself seemed more approachable this way.

"Now, what is all this fuss about?" Magnus pressed, his tone light and teasing.

"By the angel, I have no idea how to say this" Alec moaned. He was no longer tense but he was still at a loss for the right words. His fingers tugged through the silken strands of his own hair in frustration.

"In my experience when you are struggling with phrasing something it's usually best not to over analyze. Just spit it out. This is just you and me. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." He coaxed, his thumb brushing across the younger man's cheek.

"Ok," Alec shut his eyes with a sigh. "Magnus, you wouldn't exactly have to get me drunk tonight to have your wicked way with me. I guess, what I'm trying to say is.., if you took my virginity you wouldn't really be taking anything I didn't want to give to you." The warlock's eyes went wide with surprise. Whatever he'd been expecting to hear, that statement had not even been close.

"Love, I need you to be very clear with me right now. What exactly are you asking for?" Magnus' voice was so thick with tenuously controlled desire that he could hardly get the words out.

"I want more for us Magus. I want to make love to you" Alec's admission sent a shiver down the other man's spine.

"Right, well then, Ok. I …" Magnus, simply flabbergasted at this point, could no longer seem to form a coherent thought. His silence, however, was becoming slowly unbearable for his partner.

"Magnus, I'm going crazy over here. I need to know what you're thinking. Please just talk to me." Alec urged.

"I'm thinking that I've been hoping you'd say that for a long time now." He mused quietly, taking the other man's hand. "Darling, I consider it an honor that you've asked me to be your first lover…"

"But, …" Alec prodded, sensing his boyfriend's reluctance.

"Physical intimacy is very new for you Alec." Magnus hesitated. "You're just reaching a point where you can admit that you want more for us in that area. Sex is infused with a multitude of sensations that are extremely intense. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed. Your body is also not accustomed to that level of stimulation. It's a lot to take in the first time. I think you'll enjoy it more and have a better idea of what to expect if we work into the deeper levels of our physical relationship gradually."

"I may not have 800 years of experience, but I'm not completely naïve. I have a sufficient grasp of what I'm asking for. I want you Magnus, all of you." Alec insisted, his tone slightly defensive.

"I wouldn't consider going further if I thought you didn't understand everything that entailed. I'm glad that you've let me know that you want more. More of anything, however, can be daunting for anyone when faced with too much at one time." Magnus countered, taking Alec's hand. "I'm not saying no, Love. I'm not even saying not right now. I'm saying that making love is an art form. Good sex has layers Just like any painting or musical composition. It follows a natural flow. In this case the creative process, the foreplay, is half the fun. It just make sense that we should start by taking one step forward at a time. I'm only suggesting that we enjoy rounding a few bases and let things progress from there. Think of it as another category of training exercises."

"I can see your point," he conceded. "I'm just a little frustrated that I've had us holding at first base for so long while I sorted myself out."

"It's lucky for me that you are great kisser. I don't mind in the least." Magnus grinned.

"Why don't we make a deal then." Alec suggested. "I've made arrangements to stay over tonight and through the whole weekend. That means we've got your place all to ourselves for a few days. We could simply agree that it's ok to not hold ourselves back if something feels right. We'll just let things go from there."

"I like the sound of that." The warlock agreed. Their lips met and soon a familiar heat began to consume them. Alec reached over in attempt to tug up the hem of Magnus's metallic silver tank top, but the angels were all wrong. Their kiss broke with a sigh, the table between them becoming more frustratingly awkward by the second.

"If you want to take this further, I have something in mind." Said Magnus, flashing his most wicked smile. Alec nodded, a fierce blush setting fire to his cheeks.

"Come on then" the warlock invited as he extended his hand and rose from his seat. Alec stood, twining their fingers together as he followed his boyfriend down the hall way towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello lovely readers! Here is chapter 2, as promised. Really hope that you all are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: **

Alec eyebrows furrowed quizzically as Magnus entered the master suite and continued straight past the bed.

"Aren't we overshooting our target?" he grinned, attempting to keep his nervousness from becoming painfully evident.

"All in good time Love. I thought we'd take advantage of the very large and relaxing bathtub first. Is that alright?" the warlock asked.

"A bath sounds nice." Alec squeezed Magnus' hand, reassuring them both. The relief in the shadow hunter's voice was tangible.

Magnus smirked silently and gloated to himself as they resumed course. He'd been right in planning not to start things off on the bed. The pair had not, as of yet, been completely naked together. The warlock knew that his shadow hunter was bound to be a bit anxious despite his outward show of bravado. He had opted for the tub, correctly guessing that the warm water and aromatic oils would help his man to relax. The bath was just an excuse really, a familiar ritual to make starting things off a little less awkward for Alec.

Alec barely caught a quick snap of fingers just as Magnus reached out to open the bathroom door. He blinked as he entered the room, eyes adjusting to the sudden change in atmosphere. The entire space had been transformed into an upscale spa. Hundreds of tiny candles winked from every surface, draping the room in flickering shadows. The center of the room featured an enormous triangular tub with sleek curves and Jacuzzi jets. The familiar scent of sandalwood drifted from the steaming water. Decadent soaps, luscious crème rinses and tingly bath sponges were neatly arranged on a slatted bamboo table beside the tub. Stacks of fluffy white towels and soft cotton bath robes peeked out from various shelves around the room.

"Magnus, this is …" Alec found himself at a loss for words.

"Too much?" the warlock asked hesitantly. "I wasn't sure…"

"Shhh," Alec responded, tapping a gentle finger against Magnus' lips. "It's perfect."

With a mischievous grin Magnus reached for Alec. Steady hands began twining through soft tendrils of dark hair, bringing them closer together until their lips met. Familiar heat began to rise between them, a gentle smoldering sensation. The kiss slowly deepened until the embers grew into flames and the warlock's patience ran out. His fingertips began to trace firmly along his lover's spine. Their lips parted as he directed Alec's t-shirt up and off before his caresses began trailing lower.

"You still ok?" Magnus hedged, subtly begging for permission to remove the offending clothing.

"Yes." Alec whispered, his angelic smile flashed as responsive hands continued tugging along the waist of his gym pants and boxers. Both garments tumbled to the floor in a heap of black fabric.

"God, you're perfect." Magnus groaned appreciatively glorying in his lover's lean muscles and easy grace. Alec fought back a blush, and soon the younger man was responding in kind. Magnus' skin tight tank top was finally added to the pile on the floor. His belt swiftly followed with a pair of dexterous tugs. Alec hesitated slightly at the button of his warlock's painted on skinny jeans, quickly realizing that something was missing.

"Why am I not surprised that you aren't wearing any underwear?" he smirked

"Is that a problem?" Magnus quipped.

"Not in the slightest" Alec assured him playfully, pushing that last bit of coarse material to the ground.

"Magnus … I … you're just … wow." All sensible thought vanished as Alec worshiped the sleek lines and toned form of his lover, bared to him for the first time.

"I'm glad you like what you see." Magnus purred, nipping lightly at Alec's earlobe. He pulled away slightly and proceeded into the tub, sinking into the heavenly bath water.

"Join me Love." Magnus beckoned, crooking a finger to summon the other man forward. The shadow hunter didn't need to be asked twice. He settled himself between the warlock's legs. Magnus snapped once and the jets around them began to bubble as he nipped and sucked against Alec's neck. The younger man's back pressed against his front, angling his throat to allow better access.

"Mmm, this is nice." Alec sighed, reveling in the water's soothing sensation combined with the lazy kisses Magnus peppered along his neck and shoulders.

"Want to make it nicer?" the warlock murmured. The shadow hunter's nervousness returning, if only slightly, at the prospect of moving deeper into uncharted territory. He was resolved though. They had agreed to move forward when things felt right, and this was sooo right.

"Will you show me how?" Alec whispered, just relaxed and vulnerable enough to need the reassurance.

"Of course baby." Magnus soothed. He shifted their position so that they were face to face, their bodies coming into delicious contact.

He reached for Alec's hand, twining their fingers together as both drifted downwards. Their hands, pale cream and honeyed caramel, wrapped firmly around the warlock's aching member. Their joined touch began an electric friction that pulsed with each stroke, the intensity building when their lips met. Gradually, Magnus released his grip on Alec's hand, giving himself over to his lover's ministrations. The younger man shot him a wary glance, noticing the absence.

"Trust yourself Love," Magnus encouraged softly. "You know what feels good. Just go with your instincts."

The shadow hunter nodded. He stroked, a firm smooth motion, ending with a quick flick across the sensitive tip. He nearly burst with pride as a delicious gasp escaped his lover's lips. Encouraged, Alec set a steady rhythm, relishing the sensation of steel covered in satin.

Magnus surfaced from a bohemian haze just enough to focus his attention more fully on the angelic creature before him. Alec gasped as warmth surrounded his swollen shaft, agile fingers gliding along the length. That touch was instantly EVERYWHERE, consuming every bit of his senses. A flurry of lips began to nip and suck along his shoulders, neck and chest melting into the overwhelming friction building at his core. The shadow hunter responded, placing feverish kisses to his lover's skin that only added to the waves of pleasure crashing over him. All the while trying desperately not to lose focus on the beat of his hand pumping against Magnus. Then, in a stroke of uncharacteristic boldness, Alec raked his nails lightly up his lover's length.

"Ung! Alec!" The warlock threw his head back in a cry of ecstasy he exploded. Electric flashes cracking and popping behind his eyes.

"Magnus" His lover spiraling out of control was enough to send Alec over the edge. Every nerve was a live wire as sensation burned through him, reducing the world to a riot of color skyrocketing across his vision. The essence of their passion away with the soft lapping of the water.

Magnus tumbled down through the layers of pleasure and ventured a shaky attempt at speech.

"Love, I think it's defiantly time for bed." Magnus whispered, his voice still thick with passion.

Alec blushed and nodded shyly, panting through his own afterglow. Knowing full well that neither would be sleeping any time soon.

**AN:** Please Review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Ok, so that concludes the shameless begging portion of this note.

All kidding aside, I appreciate the feedback. What do you think my dear readers? Love it? Want More? Reviews can make that happen.

Getting five reviews will keep me highly motivated to post chapter 3 by the end of the weekend


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hi Readers! Thank you all for the much appreciated review/follow/favorite support. Hope you've enjoyed the steaminess I've cooked up for our boys. Here's the final installment.

***** Adult Content Warning *****

**Disclaimer:** As always. Cassandra Clare owns all things TMI and TID. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3**

Alec had long ago accepted that he should not expect Magnus' bedroom to remain the way he remembered it from one moment to the next. He'd actually come to enjoy not knowing what he might see when he opened the door. So, even though he'd just passed through it, he had absolutely no expectations as he made his way back into the bedroom. This time the atmosphere was cozy. Understated accent pieces dotted the space. An old fashioned wood burning fire place flickered cheerfully from the far corner. Its flames cast a dim glow across the sleek cherry wood headboard and its matching side tables that set them to gleaming. Soft Egyptian cotton sheets peeked out, crisp white, against the plush comforter of deep blue. Everything about the room said "comfortable." In short, it was nothing like typical Magnus. The warlock was keeping things low key and Alec was pretty sure of the reason why.

"Still afraid of scaring me off?" Alec chuckled.

"No Love, I just don't want to be distracted by anything but you right now." Magnus countered. "I must say, you're doing a fine job of holding my attention."

"That's only because I'm not wearing any clothing" the shadow hunter teased, settling himself onto the bed in a fruitless attempt to hide his blush.

Magnus had to laugh at that. Both men were in fact still completely naked, having deemed any form fabric between them entirely counterproductive at the moment.

"You're quite cheeky tonight Love. I think my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." Magnus replied.

"I know. It's a bad habit to have picked up. What _are_ you going to do with me?" the shadow hunter smirked. By the time the words left Alec's mouth Magnus had stretched out above him, caging the younger man in.

"Are you sure that you want to find out?" the warlock whispered, nipping lightly at his lover's earlobe.

"I want everything with you." Alec gasped, a shiver running down his spine.

"And you're sure that you're ready to take this further?" A sharp green gaze held the younger man's for a moment, just to be sure that the seriousness of the question was understood.

"It's really sweet that you care enough to ask, but you can stop waiting for me to freak out. I love you. I trust you. I'm ready." Certainty shone through in his steady blue depths.

"Ok" Magnus replied simply. "Just relax then Love. Let me make this feel good for you."

Alex nodded shyly as Magnus drew their lips together, giving himself over completely to his lover. Soon they were both adrift, sinking deep into waves of pleasure. The warlock laid a burning trail of kisses down the sculpted planes of his shadow hunter's chest, nipping lightly at the sensitive buds of his nipples. Their soft sighs and desperate moans mingled as lips and fingers roamed lower, teasing the toned flesh of Alec's abdomen. Alec's back was suddenly arching off the bed as Magnus licked a long firm stroke at tip of his erection.

"OHMYGOD!" Alec groaned loudly. Magnus' smiled as his mouth began to work the younger man's length fully. The warlock's head moved steadily up and down, changing position to draw his lover in deep. He hummed as he swallowed. The increased pressure sent a shock wave through Alec, a breathless gasp escaping him. Despite the desire thrumming through every inch of him, Magnus watched his partner intently. He carefully monitored every reaction as the other man slipped closer and closer to the edge, sufficiently lost in pleasure. Magnus, continuing his oral ministrations, squeezed Alec's ass. He let a fingertip barely brush over the responsive ring of muscle at the entrance.

"More." The shadow hunter mewled. That was all the encouragement he needed.

Their eyes locked and Magnus snapped his fingers and lubricant coated two of his fingers as well as his aching manhood. Slick fingers, first one then a second, slowly slipped inside Alec's tight heat. The shadow hunter's breath hitched slightly as he adjusted to the discomfort. He shifted tentatively, testing the foreign contact and the initial shock was soon forgotten. His warlock was above him now, kissing along his neck as talented fingers steadily caressed, gently stretched and softly searched inside of him. Magnus watched hungrily as the younger man's eyes darkened, hazy with need.

"Magnus" Alec shuddered suddenly. Sparks popped and crackled across his skin when a certain secret bundle of nerves was revealed. Alec writhed and sputtered as his hips began to pulse, keeping time with his lover's touch, titillating that spot over and over again. After a few minutes neither could hold back any longer. Magnus withdrew his fingers and Alec knew what was coming next. The warlock shifted their positions, lifting and spreading Alec's legs so that the boy's hips rested on his thighs. Bringing them into alignment.

"Take a deep breath Love, and let it out slowly" Magnus whispered against his ear. Alec closed his eyes and inhaled. He let out a ragged breath and Magnus entered him in one fluid movement.

"Ung!" Alec let out an incoherent groan. The warlock's body tensed at the sound, locking into place as Alec adjusted to the barrage of sensations crashing through his system. The feeling was intense though not overwhelming. There was some pain but he'd managed much worse. A questioning emerald gaze sought his, piercing in its intensity.

"Please Magnus." He pleaded breathlessly, and his warlock seemed to understand.

Magnus let out a shaky breath and withdrew slightly before rocking gently forward. Alec rolled his hips experimentally, following the motion his lover was beginning. They settled into a steady pace, moving together effortlessly. Their breathing was soon heavy and panting as their pace increased. Every grunt, moan, purr and sigh of their love making mingled together, fueling the fire between them. Everything felt deeper, more intense at this angle. Magnus' length hit that delicate center of nerves inside him with each thrust, sending rhythmic waves of ecstasy through him. Pleasure, sharp and sweet coiled heavily inside the shadow hunter, a bow string draw tight and aching to snap.

Magnus' world caught fire with their change in position, a lit fuse racing towards combustion. The world dissolved into a frenzy of feverish skin, scorching lips, blazing hands as flames of all-encompassing need surround them. Magnus, sensing that neither would last much longer, reached between them. He stroked his lover's engorged member in time with his thrusts. Within moments he saw the storm breaking in Alec's eyes, relished watching the free fall as he tumbled headlong into the brilliant abyss. The sight of his shadow hunter coming so completely undone beneath him was enough. Magnus followed, spinning into the warm delicious torrent of his own release, lost to blissful oblivion.

Gradually they surfaced, lazily finding their way back to reality. When he regained enough of his rational thought the warlock withdrew, settling beside his lover. He pulled Alec close, the younger man nuzzling into his chest. They were a tangle of sweaty, sticky, satisfied male but neither cared at the moment. They remained quiet for a while, the warlock toying with the bedraggled locks of his lover's ebony hair as they recovered.

"How are you feeling?" Magnus finally asked, unable to quell the constant urge to fuss over his shadow hunter any longer.

Alec stretched slowly, evaluating each movement, before responding.

"Good. A little sore, but in all the right ways. During though, that was … well it was amazing."

"I'm glad. It was pretty amazing for me too, just for the record." relief laced Magnus' expression.

"Mmmm," Alec blushed, grinning with contentment. "I love you, but think I'm going to crash now. You've worn me out."

"I love you too. Get some rest Darling." Magnus chuckled, placing a soft kiss to Alec's shoulder. "After all, we have the whole weekend to wear each other out again."

**THE END **


	4. AN

AN: Just a quick note to let you all know that I've edited chapter 3. I decided to wrap the story up here instead of posting a fourth chapter. It just felt like the right spot to leave things off. Hope that you've all enjoyed the ride, and thanks again for all of your support.!


End file.
